


Transfer

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg, Medical Examination, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Starscream and Skyfire's newspark successfully drops into the protocasing, marking the first and most dangerous part of the carrying cycle complete. They celebrate a little...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have these guys set up on a three 'trimester' system much like humans, however the last of which is longest and the first shortest. Starscream is in phase two now, constructing the casing which is basically a spark casing. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of writing my muse is a bit dead but this came to mind so I thought I'd bang it out. My hand slipped for a few hundred words and it became smut. Oops :3

Starscream knew what the sharp resonances of energy meant before he even got to the Medical Sector. Tucked in Skyfire’s arms with his trinemates at each side they all worriedly twitched. If he could get a sentence out before the energy struck he’d chastise them for their formation.

In Ratchet’s ward the CMO allowed them in and looked in on Starscream’s sparklet. “Little guy is ready to drop into his frame.” Unlike Tailgate, Starscream could comfortably carry for Skyfire, and didn’t show like he did; not yet. “You can stay here or go home. It isn’t anything you can’t handle yourself.” But Ratchet’s eyes begged him to stick around.

“You want me to stay, then say so, Doctor.” Starscream bit out before gasping in what seemed like agony but really just made his entire body uncomfortable. Thundercracker’s wings perked and he came to take a hand unclaimed by Skyfire.

Skywarp zipped out of the room, and teleported back with a blanket underarm. “He can be wrapped up right, Ratchet?” The young seeker already draped it over Starscream’s feet, and Thundercracker assisted in tucking in their trinemate. Skywarp then went to take Skyfire’s hand. “It’s okay big guy. Starscream’s gonna be just fine.”

Skyfire nodded and tried to smile but as another spasm quavered through his mate he bit a lip and knelt to nuzzle against his shoulder. Sharp claw-like nails bit into his armor, but Skyfire dared not flinch away. He was used to the abuse Rung insisted unhealthy but his Starscream did what Starscream wanted. If that meant goring him half to death Skyfire would allow it.

Ratchet stood by, and all five mechs watched as the teeny spark next to Starscream’s began to sink toward the bottom. A moment of panic went through the Winglord when it disappeared into the sparkling chamber, and he made a soft sound of discomfort. Thundercracker pet his wing gently and shushed him. “It’s just joining the protocasing… Shh…”

Skyfire nestled into Starscream’s neck and as the new chamber closed, Ratchet motioned for him to close up Starscream’s chest. Skyfire did slowly and inspected his mate. Tired, panting a bit and still shook by small pulses of energy.

As Starscream tried to get up, Skyfire allowed him before scooping him up, wrapping him in the blanket, and fanning his wings out warningly to the others. Ratchet quirked a brow but backed up. “It means don’t touch.” Skywarp said, then grabbed Thundercracker and ‘warped out of there. Skyfire left the medical bay without a second opinion from the good doctor and began to head home.

 

The flight put Starscream to sleep, and returning to their quarters Skyfire nested down with his sleepy mate in a huge pile of homemade cushions from only the softest fabric. The faces of the clerks at a human store as one of Starscream’s Minicons went in to order still brought a smile to his face.

Starscream stirred as Skyfire brought back enriched energon. He snatched it and growled, clattering his wings and downing the fuel. “Easy my dear. I am not going to take your fuel.” Skyfire rumbled, and the clattering stopped. Still Skyfire dare not touch him, lest he get bit or clawed or shot. Starscream never let him off easy, for any reason, and the defensive clattering meant death for anything that dare touch the carrying seeker.

Skyfire waited for Starscream to tug on his wing sharply, demanding holding and cuddling. Skyfire smirked and before he could be told no he dove over Starscream and began to lick and nibble on his wings. Starscream purred. “Oh yes, that’s what I need Skyfire.” A deep groan and a stretch followed. With the weight off his spark now he felt lighter again, and perhaps a bit frisky.

Skyfire huffed in surprise when sharp claws grazed his spike panel. _Definitely frisky,_ Skyfire concluded, and opened before the light grazing dug in and became painful. “Anything you need, sweetspark.” Skyfire growled, leaning to lick and nibble at the edge of a beautiful wing.

“Hmn… I _need_ your spike in my valve. _Now._ ” A strong grip wrapped around a semi-hard spike, and Skyfire fluttered his huge wings with a purr. Starscream stroked him thoughtfully with practiced motions. Typically they played with each other a bit, but Starscream did say now. He knew the best of ways to arouse his mate.

Wings stretching out in the bedding, Skyfire watched with focus as Starscream’s valve panel snapped back. Instantly he provided his mate stimulation, rubbing around the outer node once before stroking the rim of the valve. Starscream had such soft mesh around the rim. Coding screamed at them both, to either accept or provide transfluid; the protocasing needed it to develop further. Skyfire admired the outside ring with a few more tracing strokes, then plunged a finger in deep and sudden.

“Primus! Skyfire!” Starscream cried out, wings arching up in pure pleasure. Sensitivity, a side effect of carrying, clung to his valve more than his spike. In fact he felt no desire to use his spike at all. Skyfire remained still, and with a snarl Starscream lashed out with his claws to grip onto his arm. The tips sunk into armor. “Move or I’m taking your arm off.”

“Yes my dear.” Skyfire barely got ‘yes’ out before curling his finger inside and losing the rest in a shriek of pleasure from his mate. A satisfied smirk stuck to the white shuttle’s face and he moved the single digit inside a quickly dampening valve. “You’re very eager today.” As if he wasn’t every day, but Skyfire enjoyed this sensitivity. It make keeping his seeker happy easier.

Starscream hissed and dragged his claws down, demanding more as he curled away strips of white paint. Skyfire pushed a second finger, and when more paint was curled away he added a third. An undeniable desire to be full, to replace this lightness on his spark, and to provide for the protocasing nestled under the slight bulge of his plating and cockpit.

Skyfire stretched him out slowly and relished the quivering of valve mesh. His spike pulsed with desire but he glanced to Starscream who growled at the silent request. Anyone would consider it a no, but Skyfire slipped his fingers out and with one fluid motion lined up and thrust into his mate.

Starscream groaned, ending in a growl. “Frag me into the Primus-forsaken floor.” The demand tripped something in Skyfire, and the shuttle fluffed his plating to vent what heat lingered. “Skyfire—!” Starscream cut off into a hissed ‘yes!’ as his strong mate pinned his wings to the nest and pounded into his valve with abandon.

Skyfire couldn’t think past spike in, spike out, and the distant pain of sharp claws dragging along his arms and shoulders. The tight wet heat futilely seizing around his spike caught his thick spike over and over around half way, and he growled demandingly.

The last half of the ridged spike pushed Starscream into an abrupt overload, drawn out by relentless thrusting from his mate. Skyfire relished the rippling of soft mech around him, but a pointed clench from his grinning mate brought overload down on top of him. The strong spurts of transfluid easily filled up an overflow tank, set aside for construction of the sparkling’s frame and casing. What was left ended up in his gestation chamber, and Starscream smoothed a hand over the bump with a purr.

The shuttle held himself up, panting and enjoying soft strokes from Starscream’s unoccupied hand over scratches, a promise to help him repaint and buff them out later. “Such a good mate, giving me so much…” They both got over the initial shock of exactly how much transfluid a generative carrier class shuttle could make after the first few times, and now it was a welcome full feeling for Starscream. Perhaps it turned into a kink for them both, but Starscream assured him there were worse things.

Skyfire eventually regained enough wits to nestle down into Starscream’s neck, breathing in the strong scent that was wholly Starscream. “Anything for you and our sparkling.” He grazed a hand over Starscream’s middle and purred lovingly.

The pair enjoyed soft whispers of excitement, quiet pillow talk about their sparkling and how well Starscream did with the transfer of the newspark. Starscream admitted his worry which was quickly kissed away by his gentle shuttle. All right in their sparkling-obsessed worlds, the two snuggled up together in a slightly sticky nest and began to discuss how to explain the scent of the nest when Starscream’s trinemates came knocking to check on them. Starscream just grinned and shrugged it off; he’d show off his mate’s abilities, be it in the lab or the berth.


End file.
